With the proliferation of home computers, office computers, 3G mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), car computers, etc., it becomes increasingly important for all of these devices to be “on the same page.” Companies such as BlackBerry and Intellisync provide data synchronization, but fall short of using methods that are efficient and reliable.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system and a method that uniquely identifies data for reliable symmetric data synchronization.